


in bloom

by tenmillionfireflies



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Intersex Anatomy, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Omega Hitsugaya Toushirou, Platonic Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionfireflies/pseuds/tenmillionfireflies
Summary: By the time the war had ended, he was told he may never be able to have a cycle.Although it felt comforting in the slightest way, a tinge of sadness gripped at his heart; the possibility of having a family of his own slipping from his grasp. The captain shrugged it off easily, a simple nod and an understanding, and returned to his duties.He never expected to go into heat.- - -In which casual sex is a common practice, and Toshiro will choose one of the following alphas to become his mate.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in which toshiro gets to fuck pretty much everyone, because i say so. feel free to drop some requests or ideas for a pair or kink! i may just add them in
> 
> tags will be added as pairings and kinks are added in, but for now, ichigo and rangiku are the only ones i know for sure are going to be with toshiro
> 
> warnings: omega males and female alphas are intersex, meaning they possess both a vagina and a penis, but depending on their dynamic, some genitalia can be more.. prominent than others.
> 
> anything important will be added in notes.
> 
> there will be no dub-con or non-con. heats are frustrating, but they're like periods, and omegas can and do consent, and nothing is without it.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was born different. A little odd, powerful, beautiful, and an omega.

  
He had known for as long as he could remember. He was a small thing, slow to grow taller and taking years to give into his natural instincts, but it was never a problem for him.

  
He had been told that he may never properly present. Although his body proved what he was, his scent was weak and he had yet to grow properly into his body and instincts.

  
_"It's alright if you stay this way for a while, Toshiro."_ Grandmother had told him, petting gently at his back as he sunk farther into her robe, wanting to hide away from the world that saw him as a disgrace. 

He reached maturity before he ever had a single heat.

Toshiro lost track of how many winters had passed and how many of them he spent as the captain of the tenth, simply passing as a Beta to anyone who let their gaze linger too long. It was uncommon to have a Beta for a captain instead of a lieutenant, who were often given the simpler tasks and expected to handle things calmly and gracefully.

By the time the war had ended, he was told he may never be able to have a cycle.

Although it felt comforting in the slightest way, a tinge of sadness gripped at his heart; the possibility of having a family of his own slipping from his grasp. The captain shrugged it off easily, a simple nod and an understanding, and returned to his duties.

He never expected to go into heat.

Everything about Toshiro made him a rarity. Omegas were rare and cherished, the majority of soul society made up by Betas, and most of the noble houses and high ranking officers Alphas. His power made him unique, and it wasn't a surprise to find that although his body was made for these things, it couldn't necessarily handle them.

A small growl was pulled from his lips as the glands on his neck were wiped rather harshly with a cloth, collecting what little oils had gathered on his skin and another member of the fourth made themselves useful by drawing blood from him.

  
Unohana was kind, and sworn to secrecy. Although she was a Beta, she led her squad well and held great power over the rest of the divisions.

  
"Other than your height and weight," She began, ignoring the piercing stare that she gets as she smiles brightly at the small omega seated in front of her.

  
"You appear perfectly healthy, Hitsugaya. As far as an omega goes, your body seems a bit undernourished, but the rest could be a simple delay. Omegas usually take longer to mature." Her voice was soothing, although it meant nothing much to him as he swatted away at Isane when she stood too close, offering her sincere apologies to an obviously aggravated omega.

  
"Your glands seem to have started producing oils more quickly now, which is a good sign. You're healthy." Retsu's smile is almost infectious, watching carefully as she ushers Isane out to tend to someone else, or maybe just to get away from him before he snapped.

  
"Although," She says softly, watching as soft green eyes shift to look at her earnestly, catching the tension that hangs in the air when her smile falls.

  
"Your glands will make your natural scent more prominent. If you do wish to keep your secret for much longer, I suggest wearing patches, or bathing often with a scent neutralizer." The air almost feels lighter when she offers another sweet smile, lips curling ever so slightly as she brushes dark hair behind her ear, and ushers him to go on with his day.

  
"Be sure to come to me or Isane if anything comes up." Comes her call from inside the barracks as the omega walks out of the district, pulling his collar up closer to his skin as the wind rustles through his haori.

  
He wouldn't be able to make it that far.

* * *

  
It started with a dull ache in his lower back and thighs. As a captain, he trained regularly, so a faint bit of pain around his body wasn't unusual. Throughout the day, he felt himself growing hot. Unusual, for someone with ice and snow powers to be so warm, and he finds himself taking a cold bath and scrubbing a soft scented soap over every part of his skin he can reach.

  
Toshiro's hand stops as he reaches the curve of his inner thigh, fingers running over the soft skin and muscle that so obviously makes his body omega. _A body meant for carrying pups,_ he thinks, one that was hard to work off, that took years to build muscle underneath the softness that seems to haunt him endlessly.

  
The first thing that bothers him is how he jumps when his hand brushes a bit too high. He felt the warmth that bloomed in his gut when his fingers brush along his length- small, for a beta, but perfect for an omega. He often never had time to think too much about himself, whether for other people or for his own pleasure. There had been times before that he had found himself alone, wanting, and took it upon himself to bring some relief.

The water splashes when Toshiro pulls himself up and out of the bath, sitting on the edge as he looks down to his lap, thighs shifting back and forth before he presses them together and makes a decision.

Although a captain, his hands aren't nearly as rough and calloused as the rest, and it might be due to the captain's nature, dainty fingers wrapping around his cock as slow strokes help him grow hard in a moment. 

  
Hitsugaya doesn't notice the soft whine that leaves his throat as he bucks into his hand, hips slowly rocking as he urges his body to _hurry up_ , and he wants to cum. The gut feeling slowly builds until it can't be held anymore, thighs clenching as he spills over his hand, but a growl rests on the back of his tongue, because he _still_ doesn't feel satisfied.

  
_He feels empty._

  
Something gets the better of him, whether curiosity or frustration, and Toshiro's hand wanders down past his cock to gently touch at his folds. It had always been a part of him as an omega, but one he never seemed intent on exploring, and jumps in surprise to find his fingers come away wet with slick.

  
It had never been that bad before. An uncomfortable dampness after he would rub himself off, sure, but never the amount that he found sticking to his inner thighs he tries quickly to wipe away. It won't happen again, _he says to himself,_ as he plunges back down into the water and scrubs away the rest of his shame.

* * *

The next day, he only felt worse.

  
Another bath with scent neutralizing soap, a scent patch over his neck, and he still feels like he must reek. He wonders how he must smell when Rangiku makes a face upon seeing him, not looking so bright as she puts on her best smile, and the alpha comes quietly into his office.

  
"Captain.." Her voice is soft and sweet, unusual to the one she uses to beg and plead to get her way, and he finds his attention captured quickly by her as she walks to his desk, hips swaying gently once the ginger leans over his desk and seems to actually care for some papers.

  
She doesn't carry herself like an Alpha, but when she leans down, he can smell her. Through the patches he can still catch a scent that makes him shiver, a strong, commanding scent, with soft undertones that remind him of home. She smells like bonfire and ash, with salt water of the ocean lying underneath, with fresh grass in the spring once the snow would thaw. He doesn't quite realize the way he holds his head up just slightly, tilted to catch her scent.

  
"-tain. Captain? Toshiro?"

  
The words don't quite break through his thoughts until he feels a strong hand resting on his shoulder, a cold chill running down his spine at the same time he feels as if he was sparked with electricity, and he stands abruptly before she can properly grab at him.

  
"Are you feeling alright? Toshiro?" She asks again, and he wants to tell her _don't call me that_ , but no words leave his lips. His mouth is dry and the air feels too heavy, gasping as a sharp cramp grips at his stomach and it doesn't help with the dizziness he feels, swaying on his feet as he grips for something to hold onto.

  
"Captain!" Rangiku shouts, and a warning growl and a hand outstretched stops her from grabbing onto him. Although Alpha, she had no right to resist her captain's orders.

  
"Stay away!" He growls, feeling the sharpness of his claiming fangs craze across his lip, and wonders how hard he must have bit when he tastes a bit of copper on his tongue. "I'm fine," the worst lie he likely ever told, and the last thing he heard before his eyes roll back and he hits the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more warnings, i guess? it's straight up porn.
> 
> reminder: female alphas and male omegas are intersex, meaning they both have a penis and vagina, but alphas are more dominant by nature and omegas are more submissive, so most of them usually find it a preference.
> 
> my server friends bullied me into updating this

The first thing he sees is the blurriness of the ceiling to his office, before a tanned hand comes to brush against his forehead. The touch makes the captain jolt, the grip around his shoulders tightening as the body against him shifts.

  
"Captain! Settle down!" _Rangiku_ , he remembers, and Toshiro allows his body to relax slowly and settle back into her arms, a tremble running down his spine when a cold cloth rests against his heated skin. He doesn't speak for a moment, he _can't_ , not until he's offered a glass of water and reaches to take it, only to have his lieutenant insist on holding it for him.

  
He sputters and coughs as the drink meets chapped lips, momentarily comforted by the hand stroking along his back, smoothing out the wrinkled haori that barely hangs onto his slim shoulders.

  
Rangiku doesn't ask questions, and he's grateful for that. Crystal blue eyes look almost sad as she watches him, following with a gentle nod when the only words the captain manages to work out is "Unohana."

  
She helps him sit up against the wall before she leaves him, intent on delivering the message herself, whether just to get away from him or to make sure the information didn't get into the wrong hands. Toshiro doesn't miss it when her scarf flutters to the ground and disappears from her neck when she flashsteps, and if it were any other time, he may have wordlessly returned it to her.

  
He knows his lieutenant well, and the omega inside of him offers a wordless nudge in the right direction as small fingers reach for the pink silk, and as he bundles it up in his hands, he smells ash and alpha.

* * *

  
His evening had gone by in a blur. Although Unohana did her best, there was little she could do to stop a natural cycle without possibly causing permanent damage to his reproductive system.

  
"No. I'll go through with it." He says sharply, head held high and gaze unwavering, taking notice of the way Rangiku looks at him as she stands by his side.

  
Toshiro spends the rest of his day back home. The sun sets slowly and the place he calls his home is dull, empty, lifeless. A wiggle of the nose and a gentle sniff shows nearly no signs of life, not until that evening, with blankets and articles of clothing scattered across the floor, which leads to a mess of a nest with a fresh omega scent.

  
Rangiku is the first to see him. Her heart swells when she's spoken to by Unohana. "He requests you take care of him for the time being. Be careful with him, Matsumoto. He trusts you."

  
The door slides shut with a snap behind her when she enters the room, and is met with a smell that she had never noticed before, but one that already feels like home.

  
Her captain smells like peppermint. Hot cocoa on a cold night, the soft comfort of pine and a warm fireplace. It reminds her of Christmas morning back in the world of the living, and she almost wants to turn around. She doesn't feel worthy to be there.

  
"Captain?" The alpha's voice is soft as she calls out to him, met with no other sound than soft tapping of feet across the floor and what sounds like a rather heavy pile of something hitting the floor. The scent doesn't waver, doesn't sharpen- not threatened by an alpha in his home, he doesn't seem angry or frightened by her appearance.

  
She turns the corner and notices him immediately. The white of his robe is bright against the tan of his skin, glistening with sweat even though he wears little to nothing, hair the color of snow tussled and petted back in every direction.

  
Rangiku doesn't dare to ask for her scarf back, not when she notices it tucked perfectly under his pillow in his mess of a nest.

  
"I don't know what I'm doing." He admits, and his voice is rough. His gaze never meets hers, almost as if he's shy, and Rangiku offers a smile before she reaches her hand out to him.

  
"I know. I could show you."

  
The omega turns, eyes sparkling in the low light as he catches her gaze, and she swears her heart stops when he takes her hand.

* * *

  
A mewling mess wasn't something the lieutenant of the tenth expected to get in her lap the day before. The captain she's known for so long is different, skin flushed pink and hot to touch as he rests in her lap, trembling when she touches him.

  
Although she often teases him, she doesn't try to poke fun at him while he shivers in her lap.

  
A strangled moan escapes the omega when he cums into her fist, cock weeping and raw as the captain shifts in her lap, still squirming uncomfortably, even after he had gotten off.

  
"Toshiro."

  
His attention is caught by how softly Rangiku says his name, turquoise meeting crystal blue as she offers him a small smile, hand wandering down his back until it grips at his thighs, forcing them apart.

  
The color that spreads on the captain's cheeks is immediate, back in a small arch as he leans closer to her, and Toshiro is so close to her lips that she wants to lean a little forward and kiss him.

  
The alpha's fingers run along his inner thighs, slowing just enough to rub circles into the glands that belong there, and the first word that comes out of his mouth is a curse.

  
"You're being so good, you know that?" Rangiku asks, a gentle hum leaving her lips when he furrows his brows, opening his mouth in some form of protest, before she grabs a hold of his hip and slides two fingers into his cunt.

  
The noise he makes is startled and strangled, teeth grinding as he bites at his lip, and the lieutenant notices the sharp fangs that she's sure want to bite down on her shoulder in punishment.

  
"My good boy." She croons, not missing the way his breath hitches and his heated scent flares, grabbing hold of his hip to keep him still as he rocks back against her digits.

  
Rangiku can't take her eyes off of him. He was always beautiful, a treasure like none she had ever seen, and his beauty shines brighter when she gets to see him bare. Rangiku doesn't quite realize how much she must have been teasing him, slowly working him open with her fingers until she hears a whine against her ear, and comforts him with a gentle kiss on the nose.

  
Her shihakusho falls away and exposes her soft skin, pooling around her waist as the alpha moves to her knees, urging the small omega to lie back down as she crawls over top of him. He looks so small underneath her. Although he has grown, surely, she can still hold his waist in her hands and gently squish at the soft skin, teasing about his pretty he looks.

  
Toshiro's hands wander from her waist up, stopping to touch and squeeze at her breasts, and she offers him a sweet smile as she cups his chest in her hands. Small, just like him, but undoubtedly soft and willing to grow if he ever were to become pregnant.

  
 _Pregnant_. The thought makes her inner alpha purr, loving the thought of seeing such a strong omega bringing new life into the world. 

  
"Alpha," He purposely whines to grab her attention, tugging lightly at sunset orange hair as he pulls her close, his impatience getting the better of him as he urges her on with scratches along her shoulders.

  
The alpha says nothing as she merely rolls her eyes, prying apart his legs and pushing them forward until his knees almost meet his head, put on full display as she situates herself between his thighs. Her cock is hard and dripping precum as she lines up to him, swallowing down his gasp and groan as she slides in.

  
Rangiku knows it must be uncomfortable. Regardless of any past experience, she's always been bigger and broader than him, and she has the cock to match her inflated ego.

  
"Fuck," He gasps when she gives a slow thrust, fully seated inside of him and gently rocking until he starts to relax. "Rangiku.." He looks as if he wants to say something to her, lips parting as he gasps for air and struggles with finding the words to say, but her hand gently strokes the side of his cheek and she offers a comforting rumble to her omega.

  
"Relax. I've got you."

  
She's gentle, at first. Rangiku takes her time in making him fall apart, dragging a whine out of him when she grinds against a special spot, giving him gentle kisses with a promise to make him feel good. Until a growl rumbles deep in his throat and he pulls at her hair.

  
Her eyebrows are furrowed and she can tell how threatening her gaze must look, a forced quirked smile on her lips, and she can only think of one thing:

  
Toshiro had always been a brat.

  
She grips onto pale thighs before she thrusts as deep as she can go, earning a wail that hopefully had alerted no neighbors. Tears sting the corner of his eyes when she thrusts deep into him, a familiar yet all too foreign feeling building in his gut, yet it aches when she rocks into him.

  
The omega knows that there's more he's yet to experience. She still hasn't had the chance to knot him, and he already feels too full. He swears something might tear, even with the smooth thrusts and encouragement from Rangiku, his own gasps muffled by the sound of a wet squelch when she's buried deep in him.

  
"Good omega," She praises, and he feels like he might burst. He wants to cum, gripping at her waist as he wraps his legs around her, ankles locked behind her back in an attempt to keep her there, to keep her driving into him. It scratches an itch he never thought he would have.

  
To have an alpha in him, fucking hard into him and brushing against a spot that has him gushing everytime she pulls away, and he cums the second her fingers wander underneath his cock, gently nudging at his clit above his stuffed cunt.

  
He sobs as he trembles against her, eyes shut tightly as he trembles, and doesn't miss the groan by his ear when he grips her with his thighs, cunt gripping against the cock still inside of him. She slows and pulls away, and if it wasn't for how exhausted he was, he would do more than growl at the lack of a knot he was given.

  
"Another time." She promises, kissing at his temple, and he can't find a reason to give a damn whether or not it would have gotten him pregnant. He wants to ask why, protest when she pulls away, but can only give a half hearted purr when she shushes him, stroking her length until she moans and cums across his abdomen, laying against his side before he curls up against her chest.

  
Toshiro makes a lighthearted grumble as he uses her shihakusho to wipe away the mess they made, covering the material with his slick and her cum before he tosses it to the side, and notices she has already fallen asleep. The captain sighs, pinching at her cheeks before he lays against her chest.

  
She could be mad at him later.


End file.
